


Torqued Tales

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M, Magic, spell, twisted fairytales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard all the stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torqued Tales

He heard all the stories. Handsome prince gets curse and falls into a deep slumber. Yet John Stilinski never truly believed them until he came upon a clearing in the woods one day. He had just wanted to get away from the demands of court and his best friend's good intentions when he happened upon a glass coffin in the middle of a clearing. Tiny guards stood around it in order to protect the person inside. It had been too late to do so when the prince was still alive and the dwarfs felt it was there duty to defend him in death.

Yet when John approached them with his horse, they had allowed him to get a glimpse of the young prince. Inside laid Peter Hale, a man so handsome that he left John breathless. As he continued to glance at the prince; John recalled the story of the sleeping beauty that he had been told ever since he had come of age and was expected to take a consort of his own.

Peter had once been a selfish man; wanting his sister's kingdom for himself. He, however, had been banished after his attempted on the queen's life. Made to live a life of squalider, the stubborn prince continued to his path to vengeance and greed until one day he met a fairy. Knowing what the young man's intentions were, she offered him a choice. She would give Peter his sister's kingdom, for a price of course, or he could mend his ways and turn from his greed and vanity.

He had wanted to become king so badly, that Peter made the wrong choice and instead of receiving the land of Beacon Hills like the fairy had promised; he was made to live with the dwarfs. It was there after a few years of living with them, Peter began to see the error of the ways. There in a little cottage in the middle of the woods, Peter adjusted to his new life as he tried to make penance for his greedy desires.

When the fairy came to offer him the same choice, thinking that Peter had changed his ways, he choose his sister's kingdom once again. It was then that the fairy put a spell on the rebellious prince. He would sleep until true love's first kiss awoke him. Even if the enchantment broken, it didn't mean that Peter himself had magically changed. No he would be the same greedy, conniving prince who wanted to end his sister's life so he could be king.

So while Peter's handsomeness left John breathless, he moved on. As much as he wanted a consort of his own, he knew the greedy prince was not meant for him. So John paid his respects the sleeping prince and rode south. There John knew he would find another prince. Hidden in a tower because of cruel father, Prince Chris Argent's story would have a very different ending.


End file.
